The Sith Holocron
by septemberstorynow
Summary: The Jedi Academy in Yavin has been attacked by the sith! But no ordinary Sith, a powerful one with equal strength as Darth Vader. The Dark Shadow plans a very wicked attack for the Academy, with his evil presence hidden, the academy is no longer safe. Inside the academy holds a holocron that once belonged to the old republic. With that idea in mind, The Dark Shadow spends no time t


_\-- Not official Canon Nor Legends Timeline --_

 _This is my first FanFic, I am only Thirteen and have been visiting a lot of other teenagers my age FanFics. I wanted to make one myself. I know my grammar needs work but, I hope I can make a fun and, enjoyable FanFic._

 _Also note, this is an Alternate TimeLine from the Legends official timeline._

Leia Organa waited in anticipation, the day to decide whether close down Luke's Jedi Academy due to the dangers it withholds. With caution of what Leia could say she began to speak. "The New Republic gave their authority for the Jedi Academy, it was doing just fine on its own." Before Leia could finish she was interrupted by Senator Fel , "We cannot condone to this kind of exposer to young innocents." Fel protested. "The Sith are attacking the temple and we can no longer support the Jedi Academy, unfortunately, the Senate must decide whether is safe to minors in an unsafe environment. Jeopardizing their lives." Fel declared. The New Republic leaders began to talk amongst themselves. "We have taken both your views and opinions about this...catastrophic event. However, Senator Organa, Fel made a valid point, the academy has been invaded one, to many times. Tell Master Skywalker that he must prove the Academy is safe, for all we know there may be another attack!" The Senator announced. "Thank you Senator Fel and Princess Organa for attending this informal event that horribly took place." The Senator concluded. Everyone in the galactic senate left some happy and some very unpleasant Leia uncertain of the event quickly left to talk to Han. "I guess that didn't go well," Han says doubtfully. Leia sits on a nearby bench, "If you mean by the

entire senate tore between choosing whether to keep the academy or not." Leia glances at Han, he sat by her. Leia leaned against him, "What are we going to tell him, and the kids?"Leia nervously says. "Don't worry about that Ill take care of it." Han smirks.

 **The Jedi Academy on Yavin.**

"Have you heard the rumors." A young student asks patiently, sitting down on a mat near her friends. "I believe everyone has heard the rumor, I mean if the academy shuts down..." The other student responded with a snotty tone to her voice. She was quickly interrupted by a so familiar voice. "You shouldn't worry about the academy, focus on the force. The future is always in motion." The student glared at Luke. "Yes, Master." The student watched Luke walk by. She assumed he was nervous, but that wasn't really her problem.

 **Star Destroyer**

"Sir, permission to speak freely." The Dark shadow gave a stare at the copilot. "Granted." The copilot started sweating in fear of the Dark Shadow. "Sir this is an old imperial star destroyer if we are seen if this ship people would think..." The Shadow threw him across the room with the force. "Don't understatement my strength, General." The shadow walked off. "Get me on Yavin. I have a special gift for the Jedi Academy." The co-pilot went to the hanger. "Everyone! We are leaving for Yavin!" The copilot yelled to the squad. "Yes, sir!" One of them called back. The star destroyer entered hyperspace, heading to Yavin. The Dark Shadow, dressed as a former Jedi good enough to fool anyone. He dressed as the casual Jedi robes, he used a blue saber. Underneath he has his double-bladed red sabers. The copilot came over to the Dark Sith Lord. "Sir, we have arrived." The star destroyer safely landed far from the temple. The copilot marched to the cell where they held captives. "Ms. Jade, we have arrived at the academy on Yavin." On the other side, was Mara Jade Skywalker, the ship, it wasn't necessarily a ship, an X wing tie fighter, she took malfunctioned unfortunately near the star destroyer, they held her prisoner. In the bright side, she wasn't dead, however who knows what they would do to her. "I suppose you aren't letting me out," The Co-Pilot, stood in front of the cell. Maras response was to walk closer to the copilot. Still a barrier between them. Mara was wearing an X wing uniform, her flaming red hair in a disaster, she looked like she hadn't slept in days. She took the X wing without Luke knowing, if he found out...well she just hopes he doesn't. "Mrs. Jade, I am Commander Zay Oferin, I used to work as a stormtrooper." Mara caught a view of the young man's scar across his face, almost as someone had a lightsaber and slashed the poor kid. He seemed young, the brunette boy, gave her hard stare. "You are a former imperial? Correct?" The curious youngster asked, he study Mara expressions. "Yes, I was, that doesn't matter much now? Does it?" Zay became uncomfortable, "No I suppose it doesn't, but let me ask you this. Why are you here, Jade?" Mara snorts, she was definitely irritated at this point. "You assume I want to be here? No. Not all." Zay stepped back from the cell, he pointed to the guard. "Well Jade, We hope your stay here is pleasant." Zay nodded at stormed away, the guard approaching the cell. "No attempt to escape." The figured dressed in very grimy, dull, black clothing demanded. The face hidden in a mask that only reminded Mara of Darth Vader. Mara searched around the cell, her eyes wondering around, while she sat in a small dense bed. There was a glowing light surrounding the cell. She could hear the guard chuckling. Frustration, Mara sat down placed her bruised hands in her face, she did not want to be rescued by a certain blue eyed Jedi. She closed her emerald green eyes feeling emotions through the force. That was it! She couldn't feel the force, the cell must have Ysalamir enhanced featured of some kind. She left something sharp hit her side, pulling it out of her pocket Mara catches a glimpse of her com-link. Her one way ticket out, but who would she contact. Karrde? Mara sighed, the person she was going to have to ask is, Luke Skywalker.

 **Coruscant**

Han Solo, was briskly greeted with his wife. Leia was still in panic, even after the informal meeting discussing the dangers of Luke's academy. "Have you spoken to him?" Leia asked frantically. "You're not going to let me in?" Leia opened the door fully, Han stepped in, "I haven't, I will right now." Leia nodded, walking to the kitchen, "I'm sorry if I have seen so frantic lately, the senate decided to get involved with the recent attack." Han sat down in a wooden stole. "It isn't your fault." He stated, Leia leans against the table across from Han, still worried for her brother and his academy he cared so dearly for. "I know, I'm bothered by it." Leia fidgeted with her fingers, "I'll talk to him," Han interrupted her. He got up from his seat and hugged the hectic Leia. Screaming from the back was heard "Jaina! That's mine!" The kids loud voices caused Leia to become more anxious. "I had it first!" Jaina screamed back. Leia descended from Han, "I should take care of that." She laughed, before running to the scene. Han knew what he had to do, Returning to a private room. He contacted Luke.

 **Jedi Academy**.

Luke instructed the students to focus on the force and rather then the recent accident of the attack. He overheard a group of students talking about the academy and him. Luke tossed that idea away and became to meditate with the group of students

Luke advanced to his quarters, the thought appeared to him. 'What if the academy doesn't last' Luke shook his head at the same time of opening the door to his quarters. "Luke?" Callistas murmured laying in the couch, her eyes barely opened. "Hey," Luke greeted, Callista got up to sitting position, Luke swiftly sat down near her. "You're back late?" Luke nodded, "I felt a disturbance." She focused on Luke, "Oh, what was it? If you don't mind me asking?" Callista asked. "I-" Luke stumbled with words. "I wish I could place into words. I really do," Callista placed her hands on his, "You shouldn't worry," She smiled, Luke's face dropped he didn't want to ignore the signs of the force. Callista got up and slowly approached her room, leaving Luke alone. He heard a vibration from the com-link, he took it out and heard the sounds of his great friend. "Han!" Luke said happy to see his good friend. "Hey, Luke got time to talk?" Han said, the com-link picking up sounds from the back of the environment. "I see the kids are having fun." Luke chuckled hearing Jaina and Jacen yelling. "Yeah, well isn't so fun to hear it all the time." Hans witty remark made Luke think of his beloved sister, "How's Leia?" Luke asked concerned. "She's why, I am talking to you." Hans face suddenly became serious. Luke felt the tension raising. "Listen kid, The Senate wanted to become...involved with the attack. The bad thing is, they don't believe that it's...safe for younger...people." Luke was taken back from Hans words, he was the hero of the galaxy, 'Trustworthy' was something he should be described as. He never thought of himself highly, nor will he ever, but he was someone that brought peace to the republic and the rebellion. He knew they were just considered. "It's fine Han. I just need some sleep." Luke lied. "Stay safe kid," Han replied. "Leia and the kids say 'Hi'" Luke smiled shutting the com-link off. He was crawling to his bed, he couldn't even walk. Luke fell asleep, wondering about what he felt before.

 _So I know I have tons of errors but this is my first attempt. I will work on proper grammar and punctuation. I will also work on how long I want each chapter but this is just an introduction. Please go easy as I am very young and still learning._

(My Wattpad...)


End file.
